


Truth or Dare?

by AngelHatsune12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fun, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHatsune12/pseuds/AngelHatsune12
Summary: The Author is always bored. But now she has something nice to do.





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Game_and_Watch_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_and_Watch_Forever/gifts), [Yato of Truth (FuzzyPurplePenguins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/gifts), [dArE2B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dArE2B/gifts), [fun0706](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fun0706/gifts).



> Oh I have planned this story already!

Hi guys! 

This is my Story based on a game named Truth or Dare!

Today the host will be me!

And I'll be with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V characters.

To those who don't know ask me in the comments below.

If you want to ask a truth question or a dare to the characters just comment down below and I'll send it.

I also have my OCs from my Own Dimensions.

If you want your OC to be with me please tell me in the comments.

And if you want to be in the story just tell me in the comments.

Just some rules before we start the game.

1.) When it comes to truths ask any personal or any kind of question. I won't bother.

2.) When it comes to dares give them any except:

-Sexual themes

3.) If you want to ask or just be in the story ask me in the comments.

4.) This story is just for fun. Please don't give bad insults in the comments.

5.) Just enjoy! :-)

Now let's start!


	2. Truth 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not hard for me to make this story.

Author: Ok! Let's Start!

All: Ok!

Author: Now I just received a truth question from  
Ghostkid33.

Author: And it's for Yuya.

Yuya: Um...Ok.

Author: Ok. Ghostkid33 ask.

Author: Yuya, What are your real feelings at being a fragment of Zarc?

Yuya: Well...actually when I was a fragment of Zarc I actually feel not great. 

I mean Zarc had been like my attitude but because of Yuri then well...it's not great to be with him. 

It's like I can't do anything for myself.

Author: Well that's when you want to control the body?

Yuya: Well no. Just really wanted to make Zarc know that he is not only Yuri.

Luna (My OC): Well that's a thought.

Author: Anyways thanks for the truth Ghostkid33!


	3. Dare 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my story!

Author: *looks at the papers* Ok. Found it!

Sora: The what?

Author: I'm finding the dare my friend gave me.

Sora: Okie.

Author: Anyways this dare is for-

Luna (My OC): For Yuya!

Yuya: Me again?

Author: Actually also Yuto Luna.

Luna: Oh. For Yuya and-

Galaxias (My OC): Just stop.

Luna: Okie.

Author: The dare is from Shyannada141.

Author: She dares Yuya and Yuto to kiss and have a wedding.

Yuya and Yuto: Wait what???

Yuya: I don't want to!

Yuto: Thats Gay!

Yuya: You said no sexual themes!

Author: It's not sexual.   
Don't worry even me I approved the dare.

Yuto: I won't do it!

Author: If you don't want to then...*shows a knife* I'll just let you die instead.

Yuto: AH! Ok ok I'll do it.

Author: Very well! 

If your in KJ (Kill Joy) mode I swear I will duel you or Kill you. 

Now go and kiss! 

Oh and Shyannada141? 

I'll make this dare 7 minutes in heaven.

Sora: *shocked* Not that game.

Author: Now Yuya, Yuto, go inside a closet. I want you to kiss. 

Try not to make-out or something dirty.

Author: I can see you through a CCTV inside the closet.

Author: Now I'll start the timer!

Yuya: Oh boy.

*during the 7 minutes in heaven game.*

Author: Their talking..

Luna: What do you think are they talking about?

Galaxias: Dunno.

Sora: it took long.

Just have 3 minutes more.

Yuya: So...I don't really wanna do this dare but...It's only for fun right?

Yuto: it is. *kisses Yuya in the lips*

Author: Wait....OH MY GAD! Everyone look!

Sora: OMG IM GONNA PICTURE THIS. SHOW THIS TO SHYANNADA141!

Author: Shyannada141! Better come here!

Shyannada141: OMG WOW.

Yuzu: Plan the wedding!

Author: Right!

Timers up!

Yuya! Yuto! 

You can come out of the closet now!

Yuya: it was sweating in there.

Sora: See this right!

Yuto: Guh! Why did you picture it you bastard!

Sora: Haha haha!


	4. Truth 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the 5th chapter Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters will join in.

Author: *shuffles papers*

Luna: Wait lemme check.

Author: Cant find the second truth.

Luna: *scanning the papers*

Luna: Oh wait found it!

All: *eyes lit up*

Author: Really?

Luna: Yah. Ok I'll say it. This question is for...wait. For me? 

Galaxias: Pfft.

Luna: From...Galaxias really?

Galaxias: Hahaha!

Luna: Why? 

Galaxias: Frances (author's real name) told me to do the second truth.

Galaxias: And I chose you to answer it.

Author: Lemme say the question. From Galaxias. Luna, do you have a crush? If so what's his name?

Luna: Well...I actually don't.

Galaxias: Follow up question!

Galaxias: Why do you have no crush?

Luna: Because I'm the only person in my pre-dimension.

Galaxias: But you can have crushes at other dimensions.

Luna: I don't have Galaxias.

Galaxias: Okie.


	5. Dare 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second dare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters.

Yuzu: *looks at the papers* 

Ruri: Whats the next dare?

Serena: Probably...something....

Yuzu: Well I did found it.

Ayu: Who's the next?

Yuzu: For....It's For Yuri.

Yuri: Oh. Well what does it say?

Serena: It's from Mikado (My OC).

Sora: Mikado?

Yuya: Yeah. 

The girl that is 5 years younger than you. 

The one who has a same height as yours. 

The one with blue and white blue hair.

Sora: I know Yuya-Kun.

Yuya: Ok.

Yuzu: Anyways...Yuri Mikado dares you to play FNAF SL in a dark room.

Yuri: Ok....

*Yuri goes to a room that is dark and only a computer is on.*

Author: Oh and Mikado said play it within 3 minutes.

Yuri: Ok.

*3 minutes later*

Author: I wonder what happened to him now.

*all heard screaming*

Luna: Wait what?

All: *running to the room*

All: *sees Yuri half dead. Or just fainted.*

Serena: Thats really him. Thinking he can survive the creeps.

Author: *goes inside the room* *picks Yuri up*

Serena: *brings Yuri at a room.*

*several minutes later*

Yuri: Never dare me that again.

Mikado: Ok Yuri. But you were so scared. XD

Yuri: That was not me.

Mikado: Hahaha. XDXDXD


	6. Yu-Gi-Oh Mash up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is peculiar. How come this is coming to an investigation???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. To those who still loves YuGiOh ZEXAL then here they are.

Author: *shuffling papers*

Author: Wait...wait what is this???

Luna: What is it?

Author: This!

Luna: Hmm....I don't see anything wrong with it.

Author: This truth question is for someone else! 

It says that the question is from someone and the question is, "Yuma do you have a crush on Kotori?". 

Sora: Who's "Yuma" and "Kotori"?

Author: I don't know!

Tatsuya: Might be someone from a different world.

Futoshi: Weird. How can someone write it at the paper?

Ayu: Peculiar.

Kaito: I know them.

Sora: You know them Kaito?!

Kaito: Yes. 

Yuma and Kotori came from another world. 

I was also in it too. 

But they are from the Xyz Dimension.

Yuri: How come we didn't turn them into cards?

Kaito: They are Xyz Users. 

But they lived in another world.

Yuzu: That's very peculiar.

Author: Then...who wrote the question?

Kaito: Dunno. 

But might be part of their world.

*Galaxias notices something*

Galaxias: Huh..?

*Galaxias picks the thing up*

Galaxias: A necklace?

Kaito: Huh?

*gasped*

Is that...Yuma's necklace?

Galaxias: I don't know.

Author: I think Yuma arrived here to write this question but with a companion.

Mieru: Look at this! *points to the computer.*

The CCTV recorded it!

*in the CCTV*

*portal opens*

???: Is this the right place?

???: Yes indeed.

Now I'll just write the question in the paper.

Author: *opens bedroom door* 

???: *gasped* let's get outta here Astral! Before she see us!

*necklace falls down*

*end of the video*

Reiji: Thats weird.

Author: They did that???

Yoko: Maybe they wanted to be in our group game.

Author: Yes indeed.

Luna: Maybe tomorrow we can figure this out.

Galaxias: I'll keep this lost necklace.

Author: Ok.


	7. Truth 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make this story focus on the truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Just this.

Author: *Texting in messenger*

Luna: Hey Frances (author)! 

Author: Yah?

Luna: Whatcha doin?

Author: texting.

Luna: Hey remember last night?

Author: Yeah. Oh right I forgot the Truth question made by an anonymous! Let's question it!

Luna: Oh yeah..! K! Let's go!

Galaxias: Hey guys!

Luna: Hi cuz!

Author: Luna we can't question this truth if by any chance we can't have the two persons needed here.

Yuzu: You mean Kotori and Yuma?

Author: Yeah. 

Alright let's make a new one.

*notices something*

Author: There is one truth question.

From...

Futoshi: From who?

Author: From...Wait it's from me actually.

Ayu do you ever liked Tatsuya as a crush?

Ayu: *hides in a pillow* well...Just a bit...50/50.

Author: Ok.


	8. Dare 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a great dare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes still.

Author: Guys just received a dare from Ghostkid33!

Mieru: Really?

Author: Yeah! Oh and this is for....Yuya and-

Luna: Yuzu!

Yuya: Um.

Yuzu: ;-; Ok...

Author: Anyways...He/She dares both of you to admit your love for each other!

Yuzu and Yuya: H-Huh?? 

Sora: Do It!

Yuya: *sigh* ok....

Ghostkid33: *whispers to Author*

Author: Oh that's a great idea!

Me and Ghostkid33 agreed to make this dare into....

Sora: Oh no....

Rin: Dont tell me...

Author: That's right! 7 Minutes In Heaven!

Yuzu: No! That game is horrible!

Author: Nah I won't deny it.

Now both of you inside a dark room. We can see you through a CCTV.

Yuya: Oh great...

*during the game*

Ruri: They're talking.

Shun: What do you think?

Yuto: IDK

Yuya: Actually...I know...I'm dumb. I can't express a love for someone.

Yuzu: It's uncomfortable when I'm with you...

Yuya: Why?

Yuzu: Yuya...I....since childhood...I...I..I..

Yuya: You love me?

Yuzu: Yes 

Yuya: I love you too, Yuzu.

Author: Actually I can here their conversation.

Luna: They're confessing!

Sora: They are???

Luna: AHHH!!!! 

Ghostkid33: Wait guys look!

Author: What is i-

OH MY GAD!!!!

All: THEY'RE KISSING????

*everyone faints except Author and Sora*

Author: Yuya! Yuzu! Come out now the timers up!

Yuya: Ok...even if you saw it-

*notices The others fainted*

What happened here?

Author: They fainted after seeing you kiss through the CCTV.

Yuzu: Oh...Ok..


End file.
